The Swing Set
by charz.the.manga.alchemist
Summary: Ed and Al see something... Interesting when at a park. Based on an urban legend. Imma let you guess which one! ;D


**AH! Didn't see you there! -crickets sound- Tough crowd...  
Anyway, this story is based on the urban legend 'Ghost on the Swing Set'. This legend is more of a sighting, than an actual legend, but you get the idea.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The sky was dark, along with the streets as two figures walked by the side of the road.  
The street was deserted, except for the occasional car hooning past, or stray cat crossing their path.

"Brother, do you know where we are?" A large suit of armour said to a blonde teenager.

The blond simply shrugged and kept walking.

"To tell you the truth, Al, I have no idea." Edward replied, looking around for a shelter that they can sleep under for the night.

Alphonse sighed and continued walking beside his brother down the dark road.

* * *

"I think right here would be a good spot for us." Edward said, coming up to a park with a few street lights.

The little park had a picnic table covered by a shelter with wooden support beams and a steel roof, which had rusted away in places. Behind the shelter, there was a small, mostly metal playground with a fireman's pole, ladder and a slide. There was also two swings beside the playground.  
The lights cast eerie shadows over everything as Ed and Al made their way across the playground and toward the small shelter. At the entrance to the park was a small sign that said "Foxridge Park" in faded, flaking paint.

As they walked, Alphonse accidentally knocked one of the swings, making it move from side to side. He payed no attention to it, and turned and walked over to the shelter.  
Edward, however, kept watching the swing as it moved, getting a shiver down his spine. As he turned to walk to the shelter, the swing suddenly changed from moving side to side, to back and forth. The chains were taught, as if someone was on it.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Alphonse asked, sitting on the small planks of wood for chairs around the table.

"It's fine, the swing just freaked me out a bit because it changed direction." Ed replied nervously. "Must just be the wind."

Ed sat down next to Al and pulled out his pocket watch, fiddling with the silver chain.

'I don't care if I can't feel,' Alphonse thought as Ed leant against him, 'But I know that wasn't the wind...'

* * *

Ed had eventually fallen asleep on the table, an arm hanging over the side and softly snoring.

Alphonse, meanwhile, was sitting on one of the swings, but being careful not to break it.  
He continuously gazed at the full moon in the sky, until he heard a dull scraping noise. Like moving a rusted metal joint.

He glanced around, searching for where the sound came from, but he couldn't see it. He scanned Ed's face, sighing when Ed shifted a little, but was still out of it.

The same sound resonated through the near-empty park again, but this time, Al saw what it was.

"The swing... I-it's moving?" He stuttered, standing up suddenly.

He gawked at the swing in motion, swinging back and forth with the chain taught, as if a child was on it.

Al quickly made his way across the playground, toward the tiny park shelter. He then picked up Ed and proceeded to shake him relentlessly.

"WAKE UP, BROTHER!" Al yelled hysterically.

"What? What is it?" Edward asked, frantically looking around the area.

"Th-the swing... I-it's moving b-by itself..." Al stuttered, pointing at the swing in question.

The single swing moved back and forth, even though there was no wind. The dual chains were taught, and looked like they were being tugged at by a playing child.

All Ed was capable of doing was staring and gaping at the sight, mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for water.

Suddenly, a dull grey light shone above the seat of the swing, slowly taking shape. As Ed and Al stared at it, the light grew and took the shape of a small child, happily playing on the swing set.

"Al?" Ed whispered.

"Yeah?" Al replied.

"What's going on here?"

"I'm not sure, Brother."

"Should we say something to it?"

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Yeah, or it could curse us or something."

"Yeah. Maybe we should wait for it to say something to us?"

"That's a very good idea, Al."

So the two sat there, waiting for the ghost-child to say something. All the while, the swing next to it never moved a bit.

* * *

After an hour, Ed seemed to have relaxed, if not by a little. They continued to watch the little ghost boy play on the swing, humming to himself.

He suddenly stopped swinging and looked at the brothers.

"Will you play with me?" He said, Ed and Al looking at each other with a touch of fear.

"Yeah, sure we'll play with you." Ed replied.

"What? What if that's how he kills his victims?" Al asked worriedly, grabbing his brother's arm.

"Al, he's a little boy. I don't think he kills people, even if he is a ghost." Ed reassured Al, getting up and moving over to the swing.

Al had no choice but to follow.

"So, what would you like to do first?" Ed asked the ghost boy, crouching down to his level.

"Can you please push me on the swings?" The boy replied, climbing onto the seat.

Ed smiled and started pushing the boy, chuckling a little when the ghost shouted 'higher!' every now and again.

* * *

After a long time of pushing the ghost child on the swing, playing hide-and-seek and tag, the sun began to rise.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go now." Ed apologised, ruffling the kid's hair.

"Aww! Why can't you stay? I wanna keep playing with you!" The little boy said, on the brink of tears.

"We're very sorry, but we really need to go. We'll see you around!" Al replied, waving and turning to leave.

Ed, however, stood in place, unable to move an inch.

"Brother? What's wrong?" Al asked, tapping Ed on the shoulder.

Ed didn't reply, but kept his eyes locked on the ghost-child's face, his own frozen in fear.  
Al followed his brother's gaze and made a small whimper.

The ghost boy's face had changed from a cute, 5-year-old boy's face, to a demonic, evil creature's face, eyes glowing red and sharp fangs clearly visible.

"I said, I still want to play some more!" The boy said, his voice deep and distorted.

The two boys screamed bloody murder and ran for their lives, not looking back for a second.

* * *

As soon as Edward and Alphonse got to the very outskirts of the city, they stopped running, Ed gasping for breath.

"Brother , are you okay?" Al asked, patting Ed on the back.

"Yeah, Al. I'm fine. Just scared out of my fucking wits!" Ed gasped, still shaking with adrenaline.

Once Ed recovered, the two started walking again, but away from the city this time.

"I don't think we'll be going back there again, ever." Ed mentioned, going to nudge Al in the ribs with an elbow, but was met with empty space.

When he looked up at Al, he noticed Al had stopped walking a short while ago. Ed walked back to where Al was standing, and knocked on his chest plate. He noticed that Al's eyes were fixed on something in the distance. And when Ed followed his gaze, a pit opened up in his stomach.

Standing in the middle of the deserted road, stood the little ghost-child from the park. His face was the way it was when they first saw him, but his eyes continued to glow red.  
What he said made both Ed and Al cringe with fear.

"I still wanna play some more. Won't you play with me?"

* * *

**Woah... Creepy... Please R&R. Flames will be used to set my math teacher's house on fire... . .**


End file.
